warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
RainPath's Path
Allegiances ﻿THUNDERCLAN Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Jayfeather Warriors: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Foxpaw Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat Cloudtail-long-haired white tom Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Icepaw Birchfall-light brown tabby tom Graystripe-long-haired gray tom Berrynose-cream-colored tom Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom Wolf that howls at night-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes, formely of Tribe of Rushing Water Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes Hollyleaf-black she-cat with green eyes RainPath-dark gray she cat with hazel eyes and blue paw on left side and on right side of face Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat Honeyfern-light brown tabby she-cat Apprentices: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom Foxpaw-reddish tabby tom Icepaw-white she-cat Queens: Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace, mother of Spiderleg's kits: Rosekit (dark cream she-cat) and Toadkit (black-and-white tom) Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet, mother of Graystripe's kits: Briarkit (dark brown she-cat), Bumblekit (very pale gray tom with black stripes), and Blossomkit (pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe running down her spine) Elders: Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat SHADOWCLAN Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws Deputy: Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom Rowanclaw-ginger tom Smokefoot-black tom Apprentice, Owlpaw Ivytail-white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat Toadfoot-dark brown tom Crowfrost-black-and-white tom Apprentice, Olivepaw Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back Apprentice, Shrewpaw Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail Apprentice, Scorchpaw Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye Apprentice, Redpaw Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Apprentices: Owlpaw-light brown tabby tom Olivepaw-tortoiseshell she-cat Shrewpaw-gray she-cat with black feet Scorchpaw-dark gray tom Redpaw-mottled brown and ginger tom Flamepaw-ginger tom Tigerpaw-dark brown tabby tom Dawnpaw-cream-furred she-cat Queens: Snowbird-pure white she-cat Elders: Cedarheart-dark gray tom Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat WINDCLAN Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat Medicine Cat: Barkface-short-tailed brown tom Apprentice, Kestrelpaw Warriors: Tornear-tabby tom Crowfeather-dark gray tom Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom Whitetail-small white she-cat Nightcloud-black she-cat Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws Harespring-brown-and-white tom Leaftail-dark tabby tom, amber eyes Apprentice, Thistlepaw Dewspots-spotted gray tabby she-cat Apprentice, Sedgepaw Willowclaw-gray she-cat Apprentice, Swallowpaw Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws Apprentice, Sunpaw Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes Apprentices: Kestrelpaw-mottled gray tom Sunpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead Swallowpaw-dark gray she-cat Thistlepaw-long-haired white tom Sedgepaw-light brown tabby she-cat Queens: None listed Elders: Morningflower-very old tortoiseshell queen Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom RIVERCLAN Leader: Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat Deputy: Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat Apprentice, Willowshine Warriors: Blackclaw-smoky-black tom Voletooth-small brown tabby tom Apprentice, Minnowpaw Reedwhisker-black tom Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Pebblepaw Beechfur-light brown tom Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom Apprentice, Mallowpaw Graymist-pale gray tabby Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom Mintfur-light gray tabby tom Apprentice, Nettlepaw Otterheart-dark brown she-cat Apprentice, Sneezepaw Pinefur-very short-haired tabby she-cat Apprentice, Robinpaw Rainstorm-mottled gray-blue tom Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat Apprentice, Copperpaw Apprentices: Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat Minnowpaw-dark gray she-cat Pebblepaw-mottled gray tom Nettlepaw-dark brown tabby tom Robinpaw-tortoiseshell-and-white tom Copperpaw-dark ginger she-cat Mallowpaw-light brown tabby tom Sneezepaw-gray-and-white tom Queens: Icewing-white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit Elders: Heavystep-thickset tabby tom Swallowtail-dark tabby she-cat Stonestream-gray tom RAINCLAN Leader: Serpentstar-Dark black tom with gray stripes along back Deputy: Spottedfire-Ginger tom with redish stripes'Apprentice, Mintpaw' Medcaine cat: Natasha-Old brown she cat, past loner Warriors: Lilyheart- White she cat with brownish patches Swifteyes- Dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly Apprentice, Poisonpaw Hawkmask-Brown tom with one white paw Leaftail-pretty tortoiseshell silver,orange and black Apprentice, Mosspaw Loudcry-Brown tom with black flecks Apprentice, Vinepaw Hollowpelt-White,silver and gray tom Apprentices:Mintpaw-Long haired tortoiseshell, brown, orange and light brown Mosspaw-Silver tabby tom, black hair on chest Posionpaw-Gray shecat Vinepaw-Gray shecat with black stripes Queens:Wildfur-White she cat with brown face and brown tiped tail, mother of Whitekit (Brown tom with white paws) Elders: Blackbird-Black tom Patchfur-White she cat with gray patches Burningflame-Oldest cat in Rainclan, ginger pelt with a gray muzzle Proludge ﻿"ThornClan! Attack!" A musclar black tom yowled from the tom of a rock. Cats swarmed out of the brambles, gliding into a camp shelterd by trees and rocks. A orange she cat popped out of a guarded cave with lichen surronding the entrance. A tiny gray kit dangled from her mouth. Slowling stalking to a secret entrance, she heard her clan fighting. This kit had to survive. She gasped, running to the border of the clan's territory. She dropped the kit at a handsome toms feet. His big, gray paws and and sleek fur with bluish stripes. She couldn't go on anymore Chapter 1 ﻿"Rainpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Rainpath. StarClan honors your loyatly and courage to defend your Clan from any danger." Firestar meowed, dipping his head onto hers. "Rainpath! Lionblaze! Cinderheart! Hollyleaf!" The clan cheered.Rainpath couldn't belive it! She was really a warrior! Even though she had to sit vigil, and on the next day was a gathering, She could hunt, feed and help her Clanmates. Even though this was her adopted Clan, she felt an attachment to it. Wolf That Howls At Moon. Formely a Tribe of Rushing Water member, he came to live in ThunderClan. "Hey! Great Job Rainpath! I think you will be a great warrior!" He mewed happily. He had talking a liken to Rainpath since the journey to the moutains to help drive off the rouges. Chapter 2 ﻿Rainpath yawned. Her tails and eyes drooped, but she stood tall. "I won't let my Clan down. I won't...." She wispered. Suddenly, she scented something, something faintly familiar. "Lionblaze! Hollyleaf! Cinderheart! I smell something." She called softly, careful not to wake anyone up. They're head popped up. Lionblaze's claws scraped the ground and Hollyleaf was bristling. But Cinderheart was calm. "I'm going alone. Other invaders might come." She mewed, stalking out of the camp. The scent got more and more stronger and she knew she was on the right track. Stumbling around the forest, she caught sight of a ginger pelt. Firestar.....? No, he wouldn't be out this late.... ''She thought. "Rainkit?" The tom asked, taking sight of her. A memory hit her mind. Three tiny kits were curled up agianst a sand-coloured queen. The memory vanished and she stared at the tom. "S-Spottedkit....?" Rainpath asked, her eyes wide. "No.... Its Spottedfire, RainClan's deputy. But my name ''was ''Spottedkit." He meowed, walking up. "Well it was Rainpaw, I was made a warrior to-" She was cut off by Lionblaze and Wolf arriving. Lionblaze's claws were unsheathed and he was bristling. Wolf let out a snarl and aimed his claws at Spottedfire. "Stop" Rainpath ordered, standing tall. "This is the deputy, ''and ''my brother." Rainpath mewed. "Deputy? What in StarClan are you talking about?" Lionblaze asked, tilting his head. "The other deputies are Mistyfoot,Russetfur, and Ashfoot! Theres no such thing as other Clans!" He spat. "No there is... other Clans. ThornClan, SteamClan and StoneClan. I am a part of RainClan, ruled by Serpentstar." Chapter 3 ﻿"Let all cats old enough to catch there pray gather under Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar yowled. Cats gathered, streaming from dens. Rainpath walked up and stood beside her brother. Spottedfire was much bigger then her. "Spottedfire, would you climb up here and tell the clan why you are here?" Firestar asked, adressing him. Spottedfire nodded and climbed up to Highledge. "I come from the area which your Clans were from. The old territores across the Thunderpath where RiverClan territory used to be. Firestar, My father was Clawfirst, one of your old Clanmates. The reason why was because he spent all his time in RainClan. Me, Rainpath and Lilyheart are their kits." Firestars eyes widened at what Spottedfire had said. Serpentstar sent me here to get cats from other Clans. StoneClan, ThornClan and SteamClan ganged up on us. We can't hold them off alone. I'm sorry if this is too much to ask." Firestar thought for a momment, then lifted his head. "Go back to your Clan, Spottedfire. I will send a patrol of cats to go. Maybe one from each Clan as well as this Cla-" Firestar was cut of by Brambleclaw. "There's a gathering tonight. Should we introudce Spottedfire?" He asked. Firestar nodded."Now, all of you. Get some sleep!" He yowled. Chapter 4 Rainpath saw a fire blowing threw Thunderclan camp. Rapidly charging down the slope to the camp, she saw it rise above her. But behind it, she saw Millie's kits and Firestar huddled together. ''I have to save them! ''She thought. Pouncing through the fire, she seemed not to feel anything. Look at her body, it was made of pure water. Gasping, she herded the cats to safety. ''"Rainpath..... Water will derstroy fire, but in its place, fire will be glad to leave rain in its place.... ﻿Rainpath awoke with a start, her eyes widen at the voices that spoke in her dream. Creeping around the sleeping cats, she made her way to the medcine cat den. "Jayfeather, Jayfeather wake up...." Rainpath pawed at his body. "Ugh... what do you want? It's the middle of the night...." He groaned and stood up. "I-I had a dream. The cat in the dream spoke these words "Water will destroy fire, but in its place, fire will be glad to leave rain in its place...." She recalled the words just as she had heard. Jayfeather looked more intesred. "What was it like?" He asked. "I was made of water, trying to save Firestar and Millie's kits. I lept threw the fire and didn't feel a thing. Do you think it might be a omen?" She meowed, frantic about what the dream meant. "Hmmm......." After a couple moments of thinking, he made up his mind. "We have to go to the Moonpool...." Chapter 5 ﻿Rainpath trailed over the stoney path that led to the Moonpool, Jayfeather following. She had to know what it mean't. Drinking the cold water, she drifted off to sleep. Nothing happend. She had a normal dream, chasing prey throw a field. It was a normal dream. StarClan doesm't hold all the anwsers..... A voice meowed. Waking up, she realized it might have been a bad dream that she had. Waking up. She set out back to camp. The patrol was just about to leave for the gathering. "I'm taking Rainpath, Wolf, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Cinderheart and Graystripe. Brambleclaw, Would you go get Spottedfire please?" Firestar asked, but Spottedfire had already came out. I'm ready to go." He meowed, slowly blinking sleep out of his eyes. They raced across the stone of the river, panting with each move. Jumping across the tree bridge, she sat down in a place beside Breezepaw. They had been close friends since the journey. "Hi Breezepaw!" She mewed happily and sat down beside her friend. He snorted and turned, walking to Heatherpaw. Her eyes and tail drooped. Walking back to sit beside Wolf, he grined at her and turned his head to watch the leaders make annoucements. Category:Fan Fictions